This invention relates to synthetic coatings which simulate natural stone.
In general, simulated natural stone products are prepared in casts or molds Casting and molding have, however, many drawbacks. In many instances, the cast or molded product is not a finished product, but is rather a panel or laminate which is applied over another surface. Thus, casting and molding cannot always be carried out at the same location at which the final product is prepared. An additional step of applying the panel or laminate to another surface is also required. This not only results in additional time and expense in preparing the final product, but also may result in faulty application or other handling errors which may damage the panel or laminate. Finally, the panel or laminate can only be applied to surfaces that are generally smooth and flat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,396 discloses a process for coating a substrate with a simulated natural stone coating. The process, however, is limited to applications on horizontal surfaces or surfaces having a generally circular cross section and rotated about a horizontal plane.